Personal Assistant
by Tigerlily06
Summary: Dino finally givens into the temptation that is his new personal assistant.


I had to bite back a groan as I watched her walk through the office like liquid chocolate, and I don't mean Hershey's.

She was deliberately doing it. She knew it drove me crazy. She knew that if given enough incentive I would take her on my desk in a New York second.

_Christ! This is getting ridiculous!_

I had to shift in my seat to ease the pressure on a certain part of my anatomy.

She had this Miss Prim and Proper Look going on that was more of a turn on than if she had pranced around the office buck naked.

The she, you ask…

Rowena McGee.

Rowie, for short.

She has haunted my dreams and my waking hours ever since Terry had hired her as my personal assistant.

She was good at her job. She was a pro when it came to the Game. In fact, my last two assignments were cake walks because she knew what I needed, when I needed it and where I needed it.

It was spooky to have somebody that good at reading my thoughts working beside me on a daily basis.

I was forced to toss my pen on the desk in resignation. I needed to get some air before I went and did something incredibly stupid.

&/&/&

I returned an hour later still conflicted and horny as hell.

The radio was playing softly, but I still could make out the words of the song.

_Here I am, I'm in the wrong bed again_

_It's a game I just can't win_

_There you are breathin' soft on my skin, yeah_

_Still you won't let me in_

_So come on_

I reached behind me and had locked the door. Business for the day was over.

I watched her sway to the song apparently oblivious to my presence, but I had known better.

She may have been filing the last round of paperwork, but her mind was elsewhere.

_Why save your kisses for a rainy day_

_Baby let the moment take your heart away_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah_

_Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have_

_Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad_

_And you're the girl I gotta have_

_I gotta have you baby, yeah_

I walked up behind her and had placed my hands on the flare of her hips. I pulled her toward me joining her in her slow dance.

"How's this gonna go, Rowie?" I asked her. "Hard and fast or slow and easy?"

"What makes you think I'm going to have sex with you?" she countered.

"It's inevitable," I whispered in her ear as I grounded our hips together. "I want you and you want me."

"I see."

_There you go, midnight promises again, yeah_

_But they're broken by the dawn_

_You wanna go further, faster everyday, baby_

_But in the morning you'll be gone_

_And I'm alone_

I slipped my hands under her blouse causing her breath to hitch in her throat. I cupped her breasts and teased her nipples erect through the silky fabric of her bra.

"This could be considered sexual harassment," she said trying to be the voice of reason even though her voice was filled with need.

"Oh…" I breathed into the shell of her ear. "Really? How interesting?"

I trailed wet kisses along her neck and then had blown on them to cause her to shiver. We never stopped our dance.

_Why save your kisses for a rainy day_

_Baby let the moment take your heart away_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah_

_Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have_

_Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad_

I dropped my hands to her hips again and turned her around to face me. Her green eyes had been glazed over with lust. I leaned in and took her lips in a soft, exploring kiss.

I felt her arms encircle my neck and her slim hands slip into my hair. I was forced to fight for control. She was that intoxicating.

_Every dream I dream is like_

_Some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene_

_To give out such crazy love_

_You must be some kinda drug_

_And if my time don't ever come_

_For me you're still the one_

_Damned if I don't, damned if I do_

_I gotta get a fix on you_

It was her that broke the kiss.

"The inevitable is about to happen," she breathed.

I wasn't able to trust my voice, so I merely nodded. I let her lead me into my office. I kicked the door close, so there was more privacy. I would be damned if I was going to stop enjoying this woman...ever.

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah_

_Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have_

_Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, so bad_

_Have you ever wanted someone, have you ever wanted someone, yeah_

_Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad_

_And you're the girl I gotta have_

_I gotta have you baby, yeah_

_It's a game I just can't win, oh_

We slowly undressed one another and then sunk down on the leather couch I had inherited from the previous tenant.

It was slow and easy.

She freely gave of herself and for once so did I.

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah_

_Have you ever wanted someone_

_Have you ever wanted someone, you just couldn't have_

_Did you ever tried so hard, yeah_

We cuddled afterwards and it felt perfect. I briefly thought I could spend the rest of my life with this incredible woman and would never tire of her.

That was a scary thought for such a confirmed bachelor as myself.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke in the early dawn still smiling. She had stayed the night and was snuggled against me.

I allowed myself the simple luxury of watching her sleep.

Her curly, brunette hair was a cascade of color on my pale arm. Her mischievous eyes were hidden behind translucent lids. Her breathing was deep and peaceful.

I felt my harden heart crack open, and this mere slip of a woman slid inside making herself at home.


End file.
